


The Wayne Sister stuck in SAO

by WolfDMoonStone



Series: Wayne Daughter [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: If you guys want me to continue this as a story please let me know. I really enjoyed my time making this one.This is a one-shot that might turn into multiple one-shots if people would like to request some.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayne Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025083
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to continue this as a story please let me know. I really enjoyed my time making this one.
> 
> This is a one-shot that might turn into multiple one-shots if people would like to request some.

Info 

Name: Asahi Wayne

Age:16

Gender: Female

Username: Wolf D. Moon (A.W)

* * *

Bruce was visiting another city and Met Asahi's mother. her mother thought she was going to be a boy and named her Asahi in honor of her father who passed years before. when her mother found out she was going to be a girl, she was ecstatic but was shunned by her family for it. she was forced to give Bruce Asahi because her grandmother stated that it was a disgrace to have a girl in their family as a firstborn much less to have a child out of wedlock. Bruce easily took her and had her taken care of. he made sure nothing was missing in her life(except a mother figure not that she wanted one). When she was 3 Richard 'Dick' Grayson joined their family. 9 When Jason joined. 11 when Tim joined them and 14 when Damian joined. but unlike her other family members, she was the only one not joining in their late-night activities and was purposely excused when something came up. they sent her to boarding school so she wouldn't get involved. whenever she was there she would spend time with her family and Bruce feeling bad for leaving her out would always buy her whatever she wanted even if it was expensive. Alfred told him not to do that when she was young since it would turn her into a brat. he thought that until he met Damian (a bigger brat than miss Asahi could ever be). 

she grew up to be a kind well-natured little girl and would give everyone the world if she could (Bruce put a limit on her credit card after... the incident). she rarely asks for anything and is the reason the boys live with Bruce in the first place. 

if the boys were honest the only reason they can live under the same roof over their head was because of her. she would always help Damian whenever he had trouble communicating in school or with his homework. she would brighten Jason's day after a long patrol. Tim whenever he was stress with school work (and league work) he would go to her room to talk to her about his problems. Dick basically stuck to her whenever he was not on patrol, he would follow her everywhere and play games with her if she was bored. Bruce (whenever he was free) would like to read a book with her or play a game of Chess. Alfred would teach her to cook and clean properly, he would also have to be the one to motivate her to do her school work over the summer and breaks. 

one summer there was a new game coming out. 

it was called Sword Art Online. 

she was excited because Bruce said he would get it for her. he even said he would pay for her to have a little head start by giving her money to use in-game. she was Ecstatic 

* * *

"Alfred when is the mail going to get here" she yelled out to her closest friend and unofficial family member. 

"I'm not sure miss Asahi," Alfred said "but it won't get here any faster with you stuck at the door" 

"but it's almost here" she jumped around happily. "Dad ordered everything so it can all come at the same time." she said, "the games are not supposed to lunch until noon in three days and I have to set everything up before that."

"yes, I know miss Asahi you have tole everyone for the past 4 weeks. but before that happens I need your help in the kitchen" he said trying to distract her "I will have Master Jason pick up the mail when he comes in from school" 

the school year ended early for the school that Asahi went to because of the drama students and teachers had with other students and teachers in the public school division.

"ok," she said as she slowly walked away from the door. and following Alfred to the kitchen. after making dinner and cleaning around the house. it was actually time for dinner and everyone had to come. Jason walked through the door with Damian and Tim with three boxes in his hands.

"ASAHI GUESS WHAT I HAVE" he yelled out. Asahi quickly ran out and let out a quick scream before grabbing the boxes and running to her room. "WHERE'S MY THANK YOU" he yelled

"YOUR MY FAVORITE BROTHER" she yelled back knowing full well what would happen. not even a second passed before Jason's cry of pain was heard. 

"You filthy bastard" Damian glared at Jason as he kicked his leg

"Asshole" Tim called him 

"what, not my fault it's true." and with that, he was rolling around in pain holding his man parts. Damian walking away proudly and Tim just staring at Jason with a look of pain but walked away anyway.

"I shall have to deliver Miss Asahi's dinner" Alfred sighed before going to fix a plate for her. Dick walked in not long after confused as to why his brother was on the floor howling in pain. 

* * *

the next couple of days Asahi was over the moon. Her brothers were kinda annoyed but didn't have the heart to tell her anything but Bruce was worried. 

"Honey maybe you should wait and have my team of experts dig a little deeper on that" Bruce said the day before the game became active as he stood by the door. 

"Dad don't worry it's safe" she smiled at him. "if it weren't the Betta testers would have let us all know" 

"I know I know but still just to be safe" 

"Dad" she whined "don't worry it will all be fine" 

"Honey I just want to--" 

"Dad, please trust me in this. my friend Shiro tested the game out with the rest of the Betta testers, and he said it was safe" she stated "don't worry if anything happens in the game ill stick with him" she smiled again 

"that's not what I'm worried about Asahi," he said before walking up to the dresser and picking up the helmet "this is a technology we don't know about. what if it has a bug and it fries your brain or what if it steals your information" 

"Dad it won't. you talked to the developers" 

"I did--"

"and you even tried to get some of your own developers to join..." she said "don't act like I don't know I have your e-mail on my phone," she said

"ASAHI"

"WHAT it's not my fault Dick logged in and never logged out," she said looking away "Dad trust me. if something goes wrong you can ground me for the rest of my life and even after that" she laughed 

"Fine but once you are out of that thing I want a family day no exceptions." he said before sighing "I just want to keep you safe" 

"I know dad," she said before getting up and hugging him "and you keep doing that. but let me at least have this" 

"Alright then," he said before slowly walking out. "how is Shiro anyways" 

"he's fine. went back home to Japan right after school ended. he called to let you know that his family is doing well and so is Wayne Japan"

"that's good" he smiled before walking out sending his daughter a last worried look. he Quickly called out to Alfred "have that other O.D.M Gear in the cave. I'm going to look into it" he said as he walked to his office

* * *

the next day everything was calm. Asahi was trying not to explode in excitement as 11:30 rolled around. 

"When are you coming out of the game at," Dick asked her. he too was worried 

"I don't know around 6 or 7. right before dinner," she said 

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked. 

"Dick I had this talk with Dad I don't need it from you too" 

"I know I know. just checking" 

"well no need," she said as she finished the sandwich Alfred made her. 

"so what is the first thing you're going to buy when you're in there. Bruce told me he gave you an all-access card for the week. "

"don't know. I think I'm just going to save up the money I buy until I get to the higher levels." she said, "with the training, I got from all of you I might make it to at least the first 3 floors in the first week."

"true..." Dick said "so Bruce told me about the E-mail" 

"oh... right that..." 

"Log out," he said as he got up before looking at the clock. "well looks like its time for you to go" he smiled at her

"yup" she smiled before watching Dick go. she quickly put on the O.D.M Gear and smiled 

[" **Link start** "](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/BiodegradableEcstaticDeermouse-size_restricted.gif)

[o](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/BiodegradableEcstaticDeermouse-size_restricted.gif)nce she picked Language she logged into her avatar that she made herself days before. it was a pale Avatar with white hair with blue highlights. she had green eyes compared to her Bright rare purple eyes she naturally had. 

once she was logged in she looked around. she saw so many other people log in. she smiled as she started to walk around. as she did she checked her inventory. she had around 100,000 Cor in her account thanks to her father. as she walked she didn't see a man with bright orange/ red hair standing in front of her looking around him. they accidentally bumped into each other.

"I am so sorry I should have been watching where I was going," Asahi quickly said 

"no no it's my fault," the man said. he quickly looked up "oh hello my name is Klein and you" he smiled 

"I'm Wolf D. Moon but you can call me Wolf or Moon" she smiled and brought her hand out for him to shake

"WAIT NO WAY" he yelled out she looked shocked at his outburst "You're The Wolf D. Moon" he quickly asked before shaking her hand "You're known all around the gaming world for your fighting and getting ahold of collectible items that are either too rare or expensive."

"yup that's me" she laughed as he continued to shake her hand

"it is truly an honor to be in your presence," he said as he let go of her hand. "I am such a huge fan of your videos and play threw. people say that you might be one of the luckiest and richest people on earth with all the things you get" 

"kinda" she laughed 

"and is it true that no one has seen your real face" 

"kinda" she laughed again rubbing the back of her neck. "sorry but I kinda want to start the game"

"oh no, I'm sorry..." 

"it's fine... do you want to join me" she smiled "I'm kinda new" 

"well me too. why don't we go look around the shopping district see what we can get with 100Cor." he sighed "you must have more than me seeing as your rich and bought game money with out of game money" 

Wolf Just rubbed the back of her head again before nodding. 

"sorry"

"no need to be sorry." he laughed "come on," he said as he started to lead her to the small shops. they looked around at everything that got their attention. in the end, Wolf ended up buying clothes and a new sword. it wasn't much but she wanted to be prepared. 

Wolf was looking at a stall when a boy ran past her. quickly Klain grabbed her arm and started to follow the guy he turned a corner and they followed him 

"HEY BRO" Klain yelled getting his attention "WAIT UP" the guy stopped and waited for them to catch up to him. Klain was out of breath and almost keeled over but wolf stood by him 

"What's up," the guy asked 

"you act like you know your way around here you were in the beta test weren't you," Klain asked Wolf quickly looked at him. he looked almost natural in this world. 

"um... ya"

"Cool today's my first-day soo... could you give me some tips on the lower floors," Klain asked him.

"hey I don't know if I can--"

"please" Wolf spoke up from behind Klain 

"Please I'm begging ya. look my name is Klain this is my new friend Wolf good to meet you" Klain gave a goofy smile.

"Alright, I'm Kirito," Kirito said giving in. Wolf smiled at him. 

"Hello I'm Wolf nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand for him to shake. 

"Kirito" he smiled at her. they started to talk as they walked to a field. "so you said your username is Wolf right... you wouldn't happen to be Wolf D. Moon could you" he asked 

"ya kinda" she laughed 

"ya when she told me I almost lost it, man... we are talking to a celebrity in the video game community here" Klain jumped into the conversation. 

* * *

once they reach the field Kirito started to teach them how to fight with swords. since Wolf already knew the basics Kirito started to help Klain as he left her to fight a Boar. she quickly got the hang of it as started to kill all the Boars in the area. once done she sat down next to Kirito watching Klain get hit in his man parts by a Boar. he started to cry in pain holding the area. Wolf gave him a confused look but laughed anyway.

"come on seriously... you can't feel any pain," Kirito said looking at him unimpressed. Klain quickly realized he didn't feel pain 

"oh ya your right," he said as Wolf continued to laugh "sorry habit," he said Wolf saw that his health was less than half full and just shook her head 

"Remember what I said. the first move is the most important" Kirito lectured him

"Yeah that's easy for you to say," Klain said as he watched the Boar wiggle its butt "but it won't stand still." the Boar let out a snort. Wolf giggled at that. 

"if you do your initial motion right" Kirito started as he picked up a rock "and activate a sword skill at the right time," he said as he aimed the rock at the boar, it glowed red before he threw it at it hitting its backside making it turn around to face us "the system pretty much guarantees you always hit your target"

"Initial motion," Klain said as he got into a stance with his sword in front of him 

"here is an easier way to look at it." Kirito said as he avoided being hit by the Boar then blocking it from attacking his legs "right after you start your move wait for a little bit when you feel the skill start to activate drive it home" Wolf continued to watch Kirito with little stars in her eyes

"Drive it home," Klain asked confused before getting a look of realization and getting in a better stance. once that was done his sword started to glow orange. Kirito gave a small smile before kicking the Boar to Klain who easily killed it. once he saw he killed it and gained 30 Col he started to cheer. 

"congratulations," Kirito said high-fiving him. "that was nice but that Boar was about as weak as slimes in other games are"

"holy crap you got to be kidding. I thought that thing was a midlevel boss" Klain said looking shocked. Wolf got up and laughed as she brushed away nonexistent grass from her skirt. 

"Ya as if," Wolf said as she pointed at all the Boars that started appearing all over the place. Kirito looked out into the distance as Klain started to mess around with the new move. 

"addictive isn't it," Kirito asked him

"I'll say" Klain nodded as he made another move "so these skills there's a ton of them like blacksmithing and stuff right," Klain asked as he made another move with his sword. 

"yea" Kirito nodded "I heard the game has an unlimited number of them. all except for magic though" 

"an R.P.G without the magic that's a bold decision man," Klain said as he used the move he used earlier to kill the boar but on the air. he started to cheer 

"so what do you guys think kinda fun to move your body as you fight isn't it" Kirito smiled at them. he kept his eyes slightly on Wolfs before facing Klain again. 

"oh hells ya it is" Klain smiled 

"Yup," Wolf smiled slightly at them. "oh, and before I forget can I add you guys as my friends" 

"sure," Klain said as he sent her a friend request Kirito doing the same before they added each other. Wolf Quickly added them and smiled. 

"ok thanks guys ill have you guys at the top of my friend's list... mostly cause I don't have any friends yet" 

"your friends not joining" 

"my other friend is here just have to find him," Wolf said as she started to walk away from them. "ok come on guys don't want to get left behind now would we" she laughed.

* * *

the artificial sun was starting to set when they finally stopped. Klein was sitting down next to Wolf and a standing Kirito

"When I look around I still can't believe it. we're inside a game bro... whoever made it is a genius. this thing is amazing... makes me glad I was born when I was you know" Klein said as he looked at the sunset. Kirito doing the same and Wolf slightly looked at both of them but mostly at Kirito

"it's not that big of a deal," Kirito said not looking at them 

"cut us some slack it's our first full dive" Wolf giggled 

"you guys never used a nerve-gear before today huh... this is your first time," Kirito asked them

"uh-hum... as soon as I got the money together I rushed to get all the hardware to play S.A.O stood in line and scored one of the 10,000 hard copies. guess you can say I was pretty lucky."

"and my dad didn't let me use anything that wasn't made in his company." Wolf said "my father is very strict about things like this... I finally convinced him to get me the Nerve-Gear and S.A.O."

"ya we got lucky... but you, my man were ten times as lucky getting to betta test it dude only 1,000 people got the chance" Klein added

"yeah I guess I was lucky," Kirito said rubbing the back of his neck 

"hey mind if I ask how far you got in the Betta" Klein asked him 

"two months and I couldn't get further than floor 8," Kirito said Klein slightly frowned "but now I think I can get there between a month easy. " 

"sounds to me like you really into this" Wolf smiled as she hugged her knees but smiled up at Kirito who took out his sword. 

"ya you can say that" Kirito started " during the betta test S.A.O was the only thing on my mind day and night... in this world, a single place can take you anywhere you want... and even though its a virtual world I feel more alive here than I ever did in the real one," Kirito said as he smiled at his sword. he put it away after a bit and smiled down at the two "any way you guys want to do any more hunting."

"yup" 

"oh you know it," Klein said sitting up... "but the thing is" he started as his stomach growled "I'm really hungry I have to log out" 

"to bad the food here only satisfy your hunger in-game," Kirito said looking down at him

"yeah for real. that's why I ordered a pizza for 5:30" Klein said proudly

"wow your so prepared" Wolf giggled again

"you know it besides the game can wait until I get my Pizza on" 

"I guess," Kirito said looking away from him

"Hi, I was going to go meet up with some people I know from another game. I don't know what your up to after this so if um... you know... if you want you can friend them and hang with us" Klein said Kirito looked intimidated. I could tell he was a loner like me. maybe I wasn't as bad as most people. Klein saw this to "no it's cool if you don't want to. no pressure I can always introduce you to them another time or something." Klein offered

"ya... sorry," Kirito said looking down. "thanks anyway" 

"no way," Klein said walking up to Kirito. "I should be doing all the thinking, and one of these days I promise to pay you back for all your help. virtually that is" Klein smiled

Kirito just smiled at him. 

"Yeah me too" Wolf added 

"Yeah" Kirito smiled 

"Thanks for everything man... really... guess ill see you around then," Klein said as he stuck his hand out to him for him to shake. Wolf got up from the ground only to nod at Kirito 

"if there is anything else you want to know message me." Kirito offered Shaking Klein's hand.

"sweet ill do that" Klein said

"imma stick around for a bit if you don't mind." Wolf smiled at Kirito. he smiled back at her and nodded. Klein walked away slightly and opened his menu. Kirito turned to talk to me only to look back at Klein when he cried with confusion. Wolf slowly walked to her new friend who was looking at the Menu confused 

"where did the log out button go" 

"it should be there," Kirito told him 

"no it's not there," Klein said as he continued to look. 

"It should be at the bottom of the main menu," Kirito told him as he opened his own menu only not to find it. Wolf did the same thing now getting more scared. 

"You're right it's not there," Wolf said as she went to all the menu options. 

"what today is the first day out of betta... bet there out to be some bugs, bet the server people are freaking out right now" Klein laughed. Wolf tried to smile only to go back to a worried expression. 

"you will too," Kirito said pointing at the clock it was 5: 25. Wolf let out a small giggle. "look it's 5:25"

"OH MY GOD MY PIZZA" Klein said in a panicked voice. 

"Why don't you try contacting the game master."

"ya I did that but nothing is happening. he is not picking up. do you know if there is another way to log out of this thing" Klein asked him 

Kirito thought for a moment "no... the only way a player can log out is going threw the menu"

"That can't be right. there has to be another way out" Klein said as he tried multiple ways to log off only for nothing to happen. Wolf started to get the feeling of fear as she looked around at the setting sun only to be blocked by big clouds 

"told you so... and there was no emergency log out manual either"

"no, why you kidding me right... I know I can just rip the Nerve-Gear off my head" Klein said as he started to pull at his head 

"don't bother once you're hooked in you cant move your body in the real world anymore. the Nerve gear intercepts all the commands you give from inside the game. using an interface built into the rig" Kirito explained. 

"so now we have to wait until someone comes around and fixes the bug," Wolf asked 

"that or until someone in the real world takes the Nerve gear off us" 

"well, I live alone. you guys?" 

"I have brothers and my dad... also our butler/ friend will notice if I'm not out by dinner time" 

"well I got a mom and a sister and I'm pretty sure they will notice by dinner time--"

"you got a sister how old is she whats she like." Klein jumped at the chance

"She's into sports and she hates games. she is totally not your type. she wouldn't date a gamer if you were the last---"

"who cares I wanna--" Klein started only to be hit in his man parts by Kirito. Wolf's mood lightened as she laughed slightly. Klein rolled on the floor for a moment only to realize he didn't deal pain. "oh right getting kicked in the balls doesn't hurt" 

"get serious. don't you guys think this is weird" Wolf said

"ya totally but it's just a bug," Klein said 

"This isn't just a bug" Kirito started "if we cant log out it's going to cause some serious problems for the game' 

"ya guess your right"

"I wonder if the developers even know what's happening cause they can just shut off the server and log everyone out. but why haven't they made an announcement" once Kirito said the Bells started to ring. they looked at the direction it was coming from. time seemed to move faster as the clouds behind them moved. for some reason, they started to glow and they appeared back where they started. in the middle of the city. they looked around to find everyone in the game start to appear. Wolf backed up slightly only to bump into Kirito who held her as she looked around in fear. when the bell finally stopped ringing someone pointed up to the sky

" look up there" everyone looked up and saw a red screen flashing in the sky. 

"now what," Kirito asked. right as he said that the one screen grew to multiple screens covering the sky. then a blood-like substance started to fall only to form a godlike figure. everyone started to ask questions as to what it was. Wolf not liking where this might lead them turned and face Kirito hiding in his chest only poking one eye to see what happens 

" **Attention players. I welcome you to my world"** the god-like thing said as he raised its arms

"What's he mean by that" Kirito asked as he placed his hand on Wolf's hair to calm her down. 

" **My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment, I am in control of this world"** when he said that Kirito let out a small gasp. people around them started to talk " **I am sure most of you have already noticed that something is missing from your main menus. the log out button. let me assure you this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect. this is how sword art online was suppose to be. you can not log yourself out of S.A.O. and no one from outside can shut down or remove the nerve-gear from your head. if anyone attempts to do so. a transmitter inside the nerve gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull destroying your brain and ending your life"** people around them started to talk and whisper asking what he was talking about. people tried to leave only to be pushed back by an invisible forcefield 

Klein and Kirito started to talk about it only for Kirito to confirm that what he said was true. 

**"despite my warnings the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the Nerve Gear an unfortunate decision, to say the least, as a result, the game has 213 fewer players then when it began they have been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world. "** everyone looked at the figure in shock. others in fear and others in anger. " **as you can see. international media outlets have round the clock coverage on everything, including the deaths."** he showed everyone the news reports even one of Bruce Wayne. " **at this point it's safe to assume the likelihood of the Nerve gear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. it is important to remember the following there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game if your H.P drops to 0 your avatar will be deleted from the system forever. and the Nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain "** Kirito looked at him shocked remembering when he was a Betta tester and all the times he died **"there is only one way for a player to escape now. you must clear the game. right now you are gathered on floor one. the lowest level in Aincrad, if you can get threw the dungeon and defeat the boss you may advance to the next floor defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game."**

"We cant clear 100 floors that fucking impossible... even the beta testers didn't make it that high," Klein yelled

" **last but not least I placed a little present in the storage of every player please have a look."** everyone went into their storage and opened it to find a mirror. everyone activated it and looked into it only to glow in a shining blue light. Wolf who had the mirror in her hand screamed now terrified as she as well glowed. it continued until everyone glowed. when the light came down everyone looked different. 

"you ok Kirito," Klein asked Kirito walking up to him 

"yeah... wait who are you," Kirito asked Klein

"I'm me. who are you." Klein asked as Kirito brought the mirror back to his face only to see his actual face. 

"is that you Kirito/ Klein," they asked each other. 

"Kirito, Klein where are you guys," Wolf asked. Kirito looked up and found that Wolf looked younger than her avatar. she had bright purple eyes and long flowing black hair. 

"Wolf" he called for her. she turned and gave a confused look. Kirito held out the mirror for her to see. she gave a small gasp "hi its ok" he told her

"ya it's on calm down we can talk later about this" Klein offered as he glared at the Figure. 

" **right now you are probably wondering why... why would Akihiko Kayaba developer of sword art online and nerve gear do this... ultimately my goal was a simple one the reason I created sword art online was to control the fate of a world of my design. as you can see I have achieved my goal... this marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of sword art online... players I wish you the best of luck"** and with that, he started to disappear in red smoke and the sky turned back to orange. no one talked. no one moved. no one even breathed for a moment. then one girl screamed. then another... and another than before they knew it panic all over. people pushed each other out of the way and tried to leave. some people broke down in fear. others were still frozen. 

* * *

Wolf P.o. V

* * *

"come on Klein Wolf," Kirito said as he grabbed our hands and started to drag us away. it was dark when we finally stopped running. and Kirito had us standing in an alleyway "ok listen I'm heading out right now for the next village. I want you guys to come with me." he told them Klein and I gave him a confused look "if what he said was true. and I'm pretty sure it is. the only way we are going to survive here is by making ourselves as strong as possible. in an.MMORPG the money you can earn, the EXP. once the game starts up there is only so much of that stuff to go around. Look the fields around the Main city are about to be hunted clean soon." Kirito told us as he showed us his map "if we head to the next village now we will have an easier time collecting cash and points. don't worry I know all the paths and places we should avoid. even if I'm Level one. I can get there easy."

"Thanks... but you know those friends of mine I was telling you guys about... we stood in line for a whole night to buy this..." Klein said as he then got a look of realization. "there back in the plaza somewhere and I can't leave them." Klein said looking down. Kirito started to think things threw "sorry can ask a guy you just met to risk his life for a bunch of strangers can i" Klein started again getting Kirito's attention "so don't worry about me. get your ass to the next village. I'll be fine the last game I played I ran a guild so I'm more than prepared. and with all the stuff you thought me ill get by no sweat"

"ok if that's what you want." Kirito said as he smiled at Klein and me "if you're in a Jam message me ok"

"sure" Klein nodded 

"can I join you," Wolf asked "I know we just met, and asking you to risk your life for me... is a little much but--"

"sure" Kirito smiled

"ill be seeing you Klein take care," Kirito told him as he slowly started to walk away. 

"Kirito" Klein yelled as Kirito walked away "i... Kirito you look better like this... why cooler than your avatar."

"yeah, and I think that scruffy face fits you 10 times better too " Kirito smiled as he turned away. I watched Klein run back to the Plaza. Kirito turned and smiled at me before grabbing my hand and leading me away. 

We continued to run. nothing stopped us. not even the two wolves that stood in front of us as we slashed threw them and continued to run

## almost three years later

Alfred was cleaning around the house. with Bruce out being batman with the boys. he was quite lonely as he had no one to talk to anymore. for the last 3 years, Bruce was doing everything to get his daughter back. he had the police arrest everyone who worked on Sword art online. he even got people to help him research the Nerve gear. 

it was a hard three years for everyone. Dick stopped talking and would snap at everyone. Jason turned back into his rude self and turned to drinking his problems away. Tim would lock himself in his room doing research on League business or keeping up on news about the Sword art online players. Damien went back to almost killing and when his mother showed up to take him back he snapped and left her injured so bad she never came back... mostly because she could no longer use her legs the same after Damien almost snapped her spine. Bruce buried himself in his work never coming out unless he had to go to a meeting or be Batman... and even that's gotten a little more violent.

Alfred was the saddest. he would still do his work to the fullest but it was not the same without Asahi running around helping or telling him a story or even calling. he was worried since around the beginning of everything Asahi's friend Shiro Died in the first month. Wayne paid for almost all funerals of the players. 

as Alfred cleaned he came across Titus scratching at Asahi's door. he shook his head knowing that the dog can smell her in there but was not allowed in there in case he accidentally took the nerve gear off her head. 

"Titus please back away from the door," Alfred said as he continued to walk past him only to hear Titus cry. he looked down at the dog only to see it wasn't him. his eyes widen and opened the door making Titus run in. 

he found that Asahi who was supposed to be laying in bed with an I.V in her arm and Nerve gear on her head. was not there but on the floor crying as she tried to get up with Titus licking her face and hands. Tears came to Alfred's eyes as he froze in place for a moment. it took a lot of things for Alfred to freeze up but seeing Asahi there with her eyes open and responding to his presence made his soul almost jump out of his body. 

"Alfred" Asahi called with tears in her face pushing Titus slightly. her voice was raspy because of the lack of water and food. Alfred quickly broke from his trance and ran to her side 

"Miss Asahi" he called helping her stand and placed her back on the bed

"where am I," she asked 

"you are home Miss Asahi," he told her as he gave her a drink of water that was next to her bed. "you are in your room," he told her as he fluffed up her pillows allowing her to sit up as more tears built up in her eyes. 

"where's dad and the boys," she asked once she could properly speak. 

"I will be calling them in once you are settled. is there anything you need" he asked her. she just shook her head before trying to hug him

"I missed you so much" she cried as he hugged her back. he also had tears in his eyes but wiped them away before she could see them. "please don't leave" she asked of him

"no need to worry miss Asahi. I am here" he said as he rubbed her back. he looked around the room and found the Nerve gear on the ground turned off. he glared at it slightly only to hug Asahi tighter. Titus jumped on the bed being careful not to hurt her or step on her, he placed his huge head on her lap allowing her to pet him. Alfred the cat walked in a moment later jumping on the bed along with them and cuddling up with them. Asahi continued to cry and Sob as she apologized to Alfred 

"I'm so sorry" she cried "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry" she cried as she clung to him "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have put that thing on... I'm so sorry" 

"It's not your fault dear... shhhhh.... shhh" Alfred tried. it was true. it wasn't her fault it was Akihiko Kayaba's fault. he did all this and even after three years of looking he still didn't get the justice, he deserved for traping all the people "you are not to blame for this Asahi dear" he told her "would you like something to eat" he offered her knowing that making her favorite dish might calm her down. 

"Please don't leave" she begged him again 

"no need to worry miss Asahi" he comforted her as she sobbed. he knew that she would fall asleep soon considering when she was younger whenever she right she usually fell asleep minutes later. 

and that she did. no matter how much time passed that's a habit she couldn't shake off. she fell asleep after about an hour. Alfred rushed to the Batcave and instantly called Batman.

* * *

it was past midnight. Batman was in a justice league meeting dealing with the new meta-problem. he was having an ok day. not bad but not good either. turned out that in every country and state they were kidnapping kids for their Meta abilities. he really just wanted to go home and lay down but not right now he was giving a presentation on their next attack plan and trying to get it approved by the public officials. he knew his kids were outside the meeting room probably annoyed. just as he was about to finish his phone went off. he ignored it and continued with the meeting. it kept ringing until the caller ended the call only to call again. 

"Batman you can take the call while we discuss this" Wonderwoman said as she nodded to the phone that was in his utility belt. he nodded and walked slightly away from everyone to take the call. it was Alfred

"Master Bruce," Alfred said once Batman picked up the phone

"I am in a league meeting," he said trying not to snap at him. 

"you must return to the mansion at once with the boys." Alfred ordered him. Bruce was kinda worried since Alfred rarely ordered him to do anything "Miss Asahi has woken up." Alfred said

Batman Froze...

...

...

...

"what," he asked... more like whispered as he turned away from the nosy league members. 

"miss Asahi has woken up from her coma... she has asked for you and the boys. get here at once with the boys" Alfred said 

"How is she" 

"I believe we should talk when you return master Bruce," Alfred said as he hanged up. Batman stood there for a moment before rushing back to the league table 

"I have to go," he said as he picked up his belongings and rushing to get out of there" 

"What's wrong Batman," Superman asked him getting up from his seat. incase it was an emergency

"nothing" was all he said as he walked out to where the kids were waiting with the rest of the young justice league. "Get home NOW" he yelled at his kids. they all looked at him confused as they watched him run to the Garage where the Batmobile was kept. 

he looked almost panicked causing the batboys to give him a confused look but following him anyway. the team tried to follow with them and Wonder Girl asking Red Robin what was wrong. he just shrugged but followed Batman who jumped in the car that was waiting with the hood uncovered. all the batboys jumped into the car leaving the team behind. 

everyone was confused as they drove away. Superman quickly flew in confused and asked the teens if Batman said anything before leaving. they all shook their heads as they stared at where the car left threw the Zeta Tube

* * *

the boys didn't even get a chance to sit down properly before Bruce started to drive at a fast pace out of the Zeta Tube and straight to the Batcave.

"Bruce whatever we did..." Tim started as Bruce just looked ahead. not making eye contact with them. 

"What's this about, old man. I know I didn't do shit" Jason said snapping at him with a glare. 

"she's awake," Bruce said. the boys looked at him shocked 

"what," Damian asked him confused 

"call your brother tell him we are on our way to pick him up," Bruce told Tim. who was confused and in shock "TIM CALL HIM NOW" he snapped. Tim did as told and now there were headed to Dicks location. 

he was standing on the roof of a building and when the Batmobile passed by without the roof on, he jumped down and landed in the back seat next to Damian and Jason who were still trying to get answers out of Bruce. once they were in the cave Alfred was waiting there with their change of clothes. 

"Explain to me what's going on" Dick Snapped. Tim still hadn't explained what Bruce said to him. 

"Master Bruce. Master Richerd. Master Tim. Master Jason. and Master Damian please calm down" Alfred said handing Dick his change of clothes. he nodded at him and let him continue as he changed "Miss Asahi has woken up" he told them. Dick paused as he was about to take off his shirt.

Tim just stared more shocked then he was before (if that was even possible at this point)

Jason just held his change of clothes tighter. 

"you better not be playing with me Pennyworth" Damian snapped as he was about to rush to check on his sister only to be blocked by Alfred. 

"you may see her once you have changed master Damian... there are things I wish to talk to you all about.

* * *

it took minutes... minutes for them to get changed and for them to rush upstairs to their sisters' room. Bruce was behind them talking with Alfred about the small details but the boys basically got super speed that even the flash would be jealous of. before they entered they paused... they were thinking back to all the times they visited her when she was trapped inside that game... all the times when they wanted to hug her without risking that damn Nerve gear frying her brain. to all the times they could have wished they would have spent with her before all this happened. 

Dick was the one to put his hand on the door handle and turn it and slowly open the door. tears started to flow from his eyes as he saw his sister. his youngest and only sister. laying there without that damn Nerve gear on her head resting with a Gigantic dog and a small house cat. 

Jason watched as his brother turned the door handle and saw his sister laying there. she looked like she was glowing compared to all the other times he had to see there stuck in her own mind. he had tears falling from his face as he saw his sister law there asleep but out of a coma. 

Tim wanted to fight with his brothers to get to the door first but decided that this was not the time or the place. once the door was open he like all the times before they told him that she was awake Froze. he too was crying seeing his sister now safe from the evil man that took her away.

Damian was just standing there staring at her beautiful face. he never would have thought seeing one of his siblings awake and alive would make him tear up so much. he instantly went to her side and grabbed her hand. he had to wipe away all the tears that kept coming. 

Bruce was standing by the door as he rushed with the rest of his children to his daughter's side. he moved Dick and Jason out of the way and grabbed her hand. and held it to his head. 

"dad" Asahi whispered as she opened her eyes. everyone's eyes turned to her as she looked down at her father 

"Asahi" Bruce smiled. 

"ASAHI" Damian yelled as he hugged her. he was full-blown crying at this point now not afraid to hide his tears. Tim doing the same. 

"I missed you guys so much" she smiled as she too cried and hugged her brothers

"How are you. are you in pain. should I call the doctor" Bruce asked her

"I think I'm ok" she nodded "I saw you dad" she smiled 

"what," he asked confused 

"that day... it all started... Akihiko Kayaba showed us all clips of the news that were covering... Everything... I saw you there..." she smiled kindly at him 

"I never stopped fighting for you Asahi." Bruce smiled "none of us did" 

"don't worry we are trying to catch Kayaba as we speak" Dick added but she just shook her head

"no..." she said 

"why not HE DID THIS TO YOU," Jason said snapping but realizing who he was snapping at 

"no... don't worry about him... he won't be a problem anymore..."

"what do you mean" asked Dick confused 

"he was in the game... if we defeated him we... could leave" she said 

"so that means--"

"We beat him... but he died," Asahi told them Bruce sighed but continued to enjoy the moment with his daughter and sons 

"Please never leave again sister" Damian whispered 

"I promise you, Damian I will never do anything like that again," she told them as they came into a group hug. she looked at the nerve gear for a moment. and for just a moment she saw two small fingers as a reflection in the glass. one of her avatar in the game the other of her one true love who she married in the SAO world. they smiled at her before disappearing as they held hands.

she smiled back and buried her face deeper into her eldest brother shoulder 


	2. Family and Relationships Part one

Ok, so I kinda forgot to mention that I will be taking requests for this story. I will tag you along with the comment you posted.

I can do episodes or life after S.A.O like what happened in the movie or GGO. or anything like that. just request and ill work the best I can. 

_**NO LEMONS.** _

* * *

> _[MJCM](https://www.quotev.com/MJCMSA1)\- Like when she falls in love and when she gets married and how they meet in the real world, also how later on her family finds out that she got married inside the game and how they react to the person who she married when they meet in real life._

* * *

> _Me- I will also be putting in the Justice League reaction to her waking up and their relationship with her. (in this story only some justice leaguers know Bruce's identity)_

* * *

Info 

Name: Asahi Wayne

Age:17

Gender: Female

Username: Wolf D. Moon (A.W)

Family: Bruce Wayne(Father), Dick Grayson(older Brother), Jason Todd(older Brother), Tim Drake(older Brother), Damian Wayne (younger brother)

Married: Kirito

Child/Children: Yui

* * *

## day later

Asahi was in her room and was laying down. she was not allowed to get up since Alfred said that she needed to save her energy and because her brothers wouldn't let her get up from her bed. if she needed anything her brothers would get it.

food, it was brought in near seconds. Water, oh please I'm sure one of them teleported to get it. comic, it was in her hands before she can open her mouth. they were so glad she woke up and was there that they became her own personal butlers (no offence to Alfred).

that night Damian Panicked when he woke up thinking it was a dream only to look at his sister's calm sleeping face without that evil thing over her head. 

Tim just smiled. he didn't get up to do work or homework. he didn't even move from her side in the bed. he hugged her close in fear that she would disappear.

Jason told her all the 'Awesome things' he had done while she was away. he tried his best to keep her attention on him.

Dick on the other hand told her funny stories trying to get her to laugh. they worked and kept her distracted. 

Bruce tried to be there with her only to be dragged away with Alfred to give a speech about his daughter waking up to the Press. 

that day they didn't go to work or school. they were by her side and helped with everything that she might need. they called in Leslie Thompkins to have a look at her. she told them that she should just be resting and that they should slowly give her food in order not to make her sick. so basically small portions of food and water. she also told them that they are to help her walk since her muscles were not the same as before and that they are so weak that they don't work the same. she smiled at her and told her to get better because she owed her so many birthdays and left.

"do you need anything else," Dick asked her. 

"no... can you get me my phone," she asked him. he just nodded and handed it to her, when she took it she smiled at him and unlocked it. she looked through her Facebook and Twitter. they were filled with people wishing her well or of people saying they would help her by donating money to get her out of there. she smiled as she then went to the search bar. she tried hundreds of names but none came as she wanted. she let out a sigh

"What's wrong," Dick asked. currently, he was the only one at home since everyone else was busy with work (not like they were out being heroes or whatever) 

"Nothing... Dick" she quickly asked him

"ya what's up Asahi" he smiled at her 

"What happened when I was gone... dad looked... different and... I don't know how to explain it but I feel like---"

"Bruce... was in a dark place... but don't worry everything was ok... I guess" Dick said as he rubbed the back of his head

"when... Jason was explaining he told me a story... he said he went to your apartment... did you move out" she asked him he looked ashamed for not telling her 

"yeah..."

"why"

"I found out somethings about Bruce and... I didn't take it well..." 

"what happened," she asked him as she grabbed his hand

"don't worry about it... how about we call uncle Barry and uncle Clark" he smiled as he leaned to grab her phone. she shook her head.

"Richard Dick Grayson" she snapped giving him 'The Look'

"ok... fine..." he sighed out "I found out Bruce slept with Barbara and... I didn't take it well... we got into a fight about it and I was mad since he never told me and I had to find out threw Email." he sighed 

"what, when did this happen" 

"The first year you were trapped in the game... I found out about it a couple of months after Barbara and I broke up. she wanted to use that against me to get back together." 

"Dick" Asahi sighed "if she did that to you when you were dating... she is not worth it... I'm not going to say Dad wasn't in the wrong because we know how he can be but she knew she was in the wrong... just listen to Dad's side of the story... knowing you. you just moved out not listening to anything he said" 

"I guess..." 

"how about we talk about something else." she smiled lightly as she held his hands tighter. 

"sure..."

* * *

Bruce was in The Hall of Justice the next day. he was picking up everything he needed to do his work at home and let the kids say their goodbyes for the next couple of days. he was just about to leave when Flash ran in front of him

"What happened yesterday," he asked him "you left in a rush is everything ok? did something happen? did someone get hurt? was it Asahi? is she Ok?" he asked him. 

The Flash, Superman, martian manhunter, Wonder-woman, Green arrow, and canary were some of Batman's 'best friends' in and out of the justice league. so when Asahi was trapped in the game they all went over to check on the Wayne family to make sure they were ok and also to make sure that Asahi was alright even though they knew she wasn't.

Superman was close to her because without her father knowing (he knew because Batman knew everything) she helped him get a promotion with a secret interview and a one on one with his boss about why he should be put on raise. Clark would brag about it to Bruce and he would just shake his head at him stating that it was out of her place to do so but didn't say anything to her because "he is my uncle your best friend/ brother. don't yell at me or imma call Ma" Bruce just nodded and walked out of her room

Flash was close to her because of all the pranks they would pull together with Oliver. when they met it was by accident. Asahi was in Central City reporting for school when she ran into Barry and his Wife. she made him spill his coffee all over her clothes and work. Barry quickly (lol) grabbed a napkin and tried to clean her jacket. she just shook him off and asked him if she knew him from somewhere (totally not by The Flash saving her when she was taken hostage by one of the Central City bad guys). Barry just shook his head and they started to small talk only to find out that they knew Asahi's dad personally.

she met Oliver and Diana Lance at one of her father's Galla's. Dick was introducing her to everyone when Diana complimented her dress, they started to small talk until Oliver walked up (not knowing who Asahi was since she never was in the media because of her father) and started to complain to Diana about it being boring and that they could use a little bit of fun. Asahi just laughed getting their attention. "if you want there is a game room across the hall" she offered. Oliver just blushed and denied only to be pushed to the said game room by Asahi. Paparazzi broke in that time and caught a picture of them goofing off to a video game and Oliver was named as a replacement dad by them. (Bruce was Pissed ass fuck when it came out and made a statement about it(totally not dissing one out on Oliver)).

she met Diana Prince when she was overseas. Asahi was going to look at a museum only to run into her(not like she did Barry) and asked her all the questions she might have. they later agreed that if Diana ever went to America again that she would seek her out and have her give her a tour.

so to say that some of them were close to Asahi was putting it mildly. Flash was the most affected since he was the closest to her. Batman just nodded and started to lead him away from everyone who was listening. he knew that Superman was listening (batman knows everything(he still kinda doesn't know about Marvel though) what(nothing don't worry about it Bats:,( ) just as the boys walked into the room. they smiled at flash only to have him give them a confused look. 

"Why are they smiling at me like that" Flash asked once Batman stopped walking. the boys went to different leaguers and whispered something in their ears just as Batman opened his mouth 

"she is awake" he smirked " she woke up yesterday night"

"oh..." Flash said still confused and looked at everyone in the room before his face bolted back to Batman's "WHHHAAAATTT" was all that was heard from him as he grabbed Batman "your playing with me right. TELL ME THAT YOUR PLAYING." he yelled at him shaking him 

"Get your hands off me Flash" Batman snapped as Flash let him go "and no I am not" he glared slightly. he wanted to smile slightly remembering his daughter was at home. happy and slightly healthy. 

"why... when... what... no... no... she would have called... or texted... or... or," Flash said as the other Leaguers who were informed quickly got up and bolted out the door. Flash just stared at Batman shocked. 

* * *

once Robin Told his friends from the young justice he was going to be out because of family, he walked towards the meeting room. he was glaring at his brothers as they waited for his father to walk out. Jason let out a sigh before walking into the room. they didn't say anything to anyone. they noticed their father was taking flash to the other side of the room. Jason sent them a smirk before nodding to Red Robin and Robin toward the Leaguers who looked most worried. Robin let out a sigh before walking to Cannary and GreenArrow. he crouched down to whisper something in their ears

"Father wishes to inform you that sister Asahi has woken up," he told them in a hushed tone. Oliver spit out his drink and started to choke. Diana just turned to face him shocked. 

"Are... are you..." Diana tried to get the words out but they were stuck knowing that he was not the kind of kid to play pranks like that. Oliver finally caught his breath. 

"what" he let out

"WHAAAATTTT" they heard Flash yell. "-TELL ME THAT YOUR PLAYING" they heard him yell at batman. that got everyone's attention to him as he started to shake batman only to let him go a moment later. Diana and Oliver quickly got up and bolted out of the room. Robin just followed after them wanting to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Red Robin walked up to Superman who was now looking at him confused but still trying to listen in to Batman's conversation.

"no need. ill tell you what's up" Red Robin said as he shook his head pointing to his ears 

"did something happen," Superman asked. "Batman ran out of the meeting room almost panicked yesterday"

"Everything is fine... everything is fine," Tim said puffing up his chest proudly.

"then... _no..._ tell me your playing Ti--- Red," Superman asked shocked as he listened to what batman said, "she... she is..."

"WHAAAATTTT" they heard Flash yell superman quickly looked over at the speedster. "-TELL ME THAT YOUR PLAYING" they heard him yell at batman. that got everyone's attention to him as he started to shake batman only to let him go a moment later. Superman bolted out of his seat right in front of Diana Lance and Oliver 

* * *

"helloooo Wonderwoman..." Red Hood said as he walked up to his favorite hero.

"what is it Hood," she asked looking up from her paperwork. she smiled up at him. she has known about his little crush on her since he joined Batman and has been trying to get him to move on... but.... ya you get how that's going. 

"well a little birdy told me you where close friends with a dear friend of mine" he flirted with her

"and what friend might that be," she asked as she looked away from him to go back to her work. 

"a little friend called Asahi Wayne..."

"what are you trying to get at" she snapped at him. she knew that he was her sister but Diana Prince didn't like to talk about the little girl that brightened her once a terrible day.

"she woke up yesterday... Bat's wants to invite you to go see her." he offered her a smile under his mask.

"what..." she asked him. 

"she woke up..." he smiled again proudly 

"WHAAAATTTT" they heard Flash yell. Diana looked at Red Hood and blinked as flash yelled again "-TELL ME THAT YOUR PLAYING" they heard him yell at batman. that got everyone's attention to him as he started to shake batman only to let him go a moment later. Diana quickly picked up her work and ran right after Superman, Canary, and GreenArrow. 

## Back at the Wayne Mansion

It's been a couple of hours after Dick and Asahi had their little talk. right now Dick was trying to help her walk in their gym room when a loud bang sounded. Asahi jumped slightly as more bangs were heard

"don't worry the boys are probably back already" he smiled at her. 

"Why are they making so much noise" she laughed as Dick helped her sit in her wheelchair. 

"probably brought company," he said as he buckled her in before leading her out and into the common room that was attached to the gym where they waited for her family to appear. a couple of moments later and a couple of bangs and curses later Jason found them. he smiled at his sister before running up to her and giving her a peck on the cheek before yelling out to everyone in the house. 

"FOUND HERRR" he yelled not even half a second later she almost fell from her seat in the wheelchair. Barry tackled her in a hug. he was crying and talking so fast she didn't even know what he was saying. she just pats his back and smiled kindly. 

"--- I missed you so much" he cried to her as Damian, Tim, Diana Prince, Diana Lance, Oliver, and Clark ran in. the leaguers just gawked. the girls (Oliver included) had tears in their eyes. they quickly ran to her pushing Barry out of the way. Both Prince and Lance attacked her in a hug. the kissed her cheeks as she giggled and laughed in the middle of them(they were in normal clothes) 

"don't you do such a thing again?" Lance said as she held on to her tightly kissing her cheek

"you have been missed, little warrior," Prince told her as she kissed her other cheek and held her close 

"don't leave me again" Oliver cried as he held her. he was on his knees and was holding her waist Uncomfortably. the boys were now behind her only to be pushed away by Barry so he could Hug her head

"one at a time guys. Alfred barely let her out of the room." Dick said pushing them lightly

"Sorry" was heard from all of them just then Clark walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. 

"Are you alright," he asked "it been so long" he smiled kindly at her 

"ya" she smiled as more tears came to her eyes "I missed you guys so much"

"I know... I know" he said as he hugged the now crying girl to his chest. they stayed like that for a couple of moments as everyone else in the room slowly got closer to them wanting to be near Asahi

* * *

it was dinner time when everything calmed down. everyone told Asahi great stories about their daily lives and many other things. Asahi even laughed slightly when she was placed on the phone with Barry's wife to calm her down after Barry went missing and Cyborg called panicked (not that she knew of Cyborg). she was so shocked to hear her voice she told her that Barry better brings her as soon as he could. she agreed to go see her as soon as she felt better and could walk better.

currently, they were at the dinner table. the boys were telling Asahi about their day as she smiled kindly listening to them until Barry asked something her family was fearing.

"so what was it like... being in there." Everyone sent him a death glare. Asahi just smiled at him lightly.

"it was weird at first... but I had a friend who helped me along the way. I made it to the 74th floor of the game... we were close to beating it" she said lightly. 

"you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Bruce said as he sent Barry a look

"no it's fine..." she smiled 

"no Asahi if you don't want to talk about it we understand," Clark said as he sent her a kind smile. she just nodded and looked away from them as Alfred passed around the food. Barry looked at her oddly before thanking Alfred for the food. he gave a quick look at Asahi who had a fake smile on as she talked to everyone. he looked at everyone else, they all looked normal as they talked and started to eat. all of them except Tim. he was looking at Asahi in concern as he also looked at everyone else. his eyes landed on Barry who nodded at him. they agreed they would talk to her after everything settled down. 

they had Asahi's favorite hand-made ramen, and later her favorite three-layer chocolate cake for dessert. it was a nice meal as everyone talked and ate their food. it was around 11 when everyone had to leave. Barry made a quick call to his Wife before asking Bruce if he could stay over. 

Bruce was about to deny but Barry already had a backup plan

"DAD, can uncle Barry stay over" she yelled from her room. Bruce glared at Barry before answering her

"sure" he forced a smile before having Alfred lead Barry to the room he used to use whenever Oliver, Asahi, and himself wanted to have a sleepover with the boys and play video games all night.

that night Bruce decided that they were going to stay in and relax with Asahi before they went out. once she fell asleep they all left except Tim and Barry. they wanted to stay and watch over her. Bruce just nodded and left them there in her room. 

a couple of hours later when Alfred was in the cave and the bats where gone did Tim started to talk to Barry

"you saw how she acted right" Tim asked him. 

"yeah... what do you think is wrong," he asked 

"something... she really wanted to talk about it when we were eating. I can tell" Tim said as he sat on the bed watching Barry sit on the chair by the desk. "Dick noticed too but didn't say anything. he told me to check up on her since Bruce would question why he stayed."

"what do you think is wrong," Barry asked. he had an idea but wanted to hear what Tim had to say.

"I think... she was happy there..." he told. he looked sad as he said that "we are treating it like she was traumatized but... I feel like she was happy there and wanted to share it with us..."

"I think your half right," Barry said

"what do you mean," Tim asked him as he positioned himself closer to Asahi. he was laying next to her and had his head on her shoulder.

"it was quick because no one let her talk... but did you see the smile she gave when she told us she had a friend who helped her along the way," Barry said as he smiled at her, "I think she found someone... someone she loved so much that it made her smile without meaning to."

Tim looked slightly shocked at that. could he be right? he started to think over what happened. Barry was right. but he didn't want to assume that she might have found someone (because what caring brother wants to find out their little sister has a boyfriend) but if that was the case he wanted to hear it from her. he started to think things threw just incase.

"she had the same goofy smile I always get whenever I talk about Iris." Barry said, "I don't want to assume in case I'm wrong but... ya..."

* * *

they waited a couple of hours for her to wake up. Barry was already falling asleep when Alfred walked in.

"Master Tim, a snack," he said as he gave Tim a bowl of ice cream and handing another to a half-asleep Barry who instantly woke up to food. Alfred placed the third one next to Asahi who was still asleep. he woke her up and offered it to her. she smiled and thanked him as he walked out of the room with a slight smile. Asahi smiled at him as he walked out before giving Barry and Tim confused looks.

"Why are you guys in here," she asked them once she was more awake.

"We wanted to check up on you" Barry smiled as he ate his Ice-Cream. 

"and to ask you something" Tim smiled as well. 

"What's up" she smiled as she took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. it was a chocolate chip mint. her favorite. Barry gave her a disgusted look before finishing up his vanilla icecream. Tim Laughed lightly seeing that. Back before this all happened, Asahi, Barry, and Oliver would fight over what ice cream flavor was the best. Asahi would always win since Damian, Dick, and Tim himself liked Mint. 

"Before we start the fighting" Tim laughed as he watched Asahi glare at Barry "why where you upset at dinner"

"I wasn't" she gave a small smile, they both knew it was fake. 

"Asahi... I've known you since I've been here and I know how you are when your sad or trying to hide something. just tell me I won't be mad..." Tim said as he held her hand as he backed away to get a clear view of her face. "were you happy there" he asked 

"We won't judge you if you were... we just want to see you happy" Barry smiled at her as he put his plate 

"no... I mean I was... not saying I didn't miss you guys... or that I hate it here... I love you all... I just" 

"you can tell us, we understand" Tim smiled again 

"... it's just that... I met someone... i... we were together when... when the game finished... and...." Asahi tried as she let tears slip. "I'm not supposed to be alive right now" she whispered.

"what do you mean, " Barry asked concerned. he got up and got on his knees next to her bed. 

"We... we beat the boss on the 74th floor... I noticed that something was off and I pointed it out to... Kirito... it turned out that the leader of the group we joined to defeat the floor... he was Akihiko Kayaba... I noticed that his health bar was too low and was still green. in the game, if your health is less than half it turns yellow or orange... his was half of that."

"what does that mean..." Barry asked 

"Kirito went to confront him... it turned out that only a player can kill him so he couldn't let the bar turn yellow, so Kirito challenged him to a fight. Kirito was going to win but his health was low and... I jumped in the way of Kayaba's last strike.... my health was already low because of the fight with the Boss.... and..." Asahi cried as she remembered her last moments in the game. Tim was now hugging her. Barry jumped up and moved them so that Tim was at the other corner of the bed and Asahi was in the middle. he laid down where Asahi was and hugged her. "i... I remember exploding, into little pits... I told Kirito I loved him... I saw... I saw when he went berserk and killed Kayaba but after that... i... I saw Kayaba kill Krito with the last jab..."

"SHHHHH," Barry said" it's ok... it's ok," Barry said as he pats her back.

"Asahi... why--"

"I love him... I loved him so much" she cried as she held on to her Brother and brother figure. "he... he was... he was everything to me"

"I know I know baby girl," Barry said as he rubbed her back still hugging her. "calm down... you'll get that discussing Icecream flavor all over me if you keep crying," Barry said as he tried to get her to laugh. a small smile came to Asahi's Face as she cried. after a bit, she calmed down more.

"why don't you tell me more about this Kirito and... I'll go get my laptop and try to find him." Tim offered. she just nodded. Tim quickly got up from the bed and ran to his room. he picked up his Laptop and ran back to Asahi's room. he opened it and sat down at her desk. 

"So where did you meet him..." Barry asked 

"We... we met on the first day... he was kind to me and another one of my friends that I made that same day. he agreed to teach us how to play since he was a Beta Tester... when we found out about... about us being trapped... he offered me and my other friend to travel with him since it could be more beneficial for all of us if we left as soon as possible to get all the good things from the map we were on... my other friend ended up staying with the group of friends he promised he would stick with when he was I.R.L.--"

"What's that," Barry asked. 

"In Real Life." she smiled at him "we... we left together... about a month or two into the game we ran into Shiro... he..."

"Asahi" Tim looked up and gave her a pitty look

"he... was going to get the final strike on the first-floor boss... but the developers changed something in the game making it have a final attack the Beta testers didn't know about and... Kirito tried to worn him but... he died in our arms" she looked sad. Shiro was one of her closest friends who didn't care about who her family was. he was a kind soul. it was sad to hear he died. it was even sadder to hear he died in his best friend's arms. Tim met him once and he got along with him, unlike Jason and Damian who thought he was too weak and flimsy because they thought he didn't have any skills. (they said that to his face lol) Dick liked the guy because he was nice and was genuine about how he did things and said things. he was kinda odd since his natural hair color was a bright blue but really everyone liked him. it was sad when his family called to tell them he had passed away. "we... we moved on after that happened... I made lots of new friends... and some enemy's but that's whatever..." 

"tell us about the other friend you made," Barry said. Asahi smiled slightly as she remembered Klein 

"Klein... was something..." she said as she giggled slightly." when Kirito was teaching us how to play the game... a boar ran into his man parts and he was rolling on the floor for a couple of minutes." 

"wait... I hear that you didn't feel pain in the game" Tim gave a confused look.

"you don't" Asahi laughed. "he was overdramatic... he reminded me of you and uncle Oliver"

"What I'm not overdramatic," Barry said as he shot up slightly. Tim and Asahi gave him a look. "ok fine... maybe a little." 

"We saw him a couple of times after we left him... he was there... in the end... he was with us..."

"how about you take another nap. if I find something ill let you know" Tim smiled. 

"ya... and I can throw that discussing thing in the trash" Barry whispered. Asahi glared at him as he grabbed the plate with the melted ice cream. he laughed as he got up and walked out of the room. 

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Tim asked 

"i... didn't know how to tell you guys..." she sighed "in-game... there was a setting where... where you can get married..." 

"don't tell me" Tim sighed as he turned back to his Laptop before looking at her again and throwing his hands up "please don't"

"We got married a year or two after meeting..."

"Asahi... you just met this guy. you don't know who he was out of that game." 

"you don't understand Tim... Kirito and I--"

"Asahi... you cant just get to know someone after a year and just decide you want to marry them" 

"it wasn't like that Tim" 

"he could be a predator" 

"he's not"

"how do you know that"

"why can't you see that I love him"

"he could just be after you for Bruce"

"Don't go there, Tim" 

"why because it's true. I get him being your boyfriend but Marring a stranger is another thing"

"..." Asahi didn't meet his eyes as she looked away from him "I trusted him with my life. you wouldn't understand what it was like in there."

"Asahi... he could just be out to hurt you... hurt us... your family" 

"he is my family Tim why don't you understand that" 

"you're talking like a crazy person Asahi" 

"can you leave please," she told him not wanting to deal with him

"I'm just trying to protect you"

"please leave," she said as she laid down to sleep on her bed " I want to get some sleep I'm tired" she whispered 

"Asahi--"

"just leave Tim" she snapped. as she pulled the blankets closer to herself

"fine," he said as he grabbed his laptop and slowly walked out of her room. once he was by her door he turned off the lights "I love you" he said as he walked out and closed the door. a tear slipped from Asahi's eyes as she thought back to what he said.

* * *

when everyone got back it was almost morning. Bruce went to Asahi's room once he changed. he saw that she was sleeping and kissed her on her forehead before walking out. Jason did the same thing before going to his room to sleep. Damian stayed in her room to sleep because of his new attachment to her. Dick ended up going to his apartment to sleep but said that he would take care of her with Alfred later on since the boys had school and Bruce had work. Barry would have to go home and tell his wife everything (Asahi trusts Iris and wants her to know what it was like in the game).

a couple of hours later that was what happened. once everyone was out of the house Alfred woke up Asahi and took her to the dining room. where he had her eat before bringing her to the game room where she played her old games and new ones that the boys bought when she was gone. she wasn't in the mood to play games and was just staring out of the window

"What's up Baby bird," Dick said from the door. he had movies in his hands but he could tell something was wrong from the moment he walked in.

"nothing" she smiled at him he gave her a look telling her he knows she is lying to him. her smile broke "i... got into a fight with Tim"

"What about," Dick asked as he set the movies down. "and don't tell me not to worry about it... is it about yesterday... at dinner" Asahi smiled. her oldest brother always knew what was bothering her. 

"kinda" she sighed 

"you can tell me about it if you want" he offered

"no its ok" she stated "what movies did you bring"

"Asahi Moon Wayne" Dick called in a mocking tone.

"don't---"

"what was the first thing I told you" he laughed as he moved her wheelchair by the couch closest to the T.V.

"'whats up Baby bird" she laughed

"oh haha... but for real what's wrong," he asked her

"i... don't know how to explain it..." Asahi gave in "if Tim... took it badly and he is the most coolheaded of you boys... I don't know how I could tell you without getting mad"

"Asahi when have I ever gotten mad at you for anything" he smiled at her as he sat down next to her pulling her wheelchair so that she can look at him properly. she sighed.

"fine... just... let me explain everything from the beginning," she told him. Dick just nodded and let her talk. she explained everything she said to Tim. her being married. Watching Shiro Die in their arms. her first day in S.A.O. when she met Klein. Asuna. Kirito... everything even things she didn't tell Tim. 

everyone in the mansion knew that Dick was her favorite brother. they didn't like to admit it or have to like it but they all knew. Dick would never get mad at her no matter what she did. he basically let her walk all over him, even when she broke his gaming system when they were younger. if it would have been one of the boys he would have at most snapped at them, but not with her. when she came crying telling him she was sorry for breaking it. all he did was hug her and tell her that it was just a game and that he could get another one later. 

everyone knew that she trusted Dick the most. the first person that found out about Asahi's new friend Shiro was Dick. the first person who knew about her first boyfriend was Dick. he was also the first to know about the brake up. 

no one knew why Dick let her get away with things or took the blame for when she did something wrong (sure he would lecture her later about it but still took the blame with Alfred and Bruce).

"Asahi..." Dick said as she finally finished talking about her Life in S.A.O. he didn't talk as she explained everything. he just listened to her. that's all he did in the last hour. just listen to his younger sister talk about a life she lived without him. a life with a boy... no a man that took care of her when he couldn't. "ever since I met you... you were always so headstrong" he smiled at her "and a good judge of character."

"What..."

"no... listen" he interrupted her. "don't you remember when you were three when I moved in for the first time," he asked her. she shook her head "you were there when my mom and dad died... you saw me crying outside and ran to me to see if I was ok... I pushed you away and told you to get lost. I was in so much pain I didn't even know what I was doing. but you still tried to comfort me. I kept pushing you away every time until Bruce came to get you. he took you home. you remember that" 

"kinda... I was upset because you looked so sad..." 

"do you remember what happened after." she shook her head "Bruce told me you begged him to let me stay at the mansion. you begged and cried for so long. Alfred told me that was the first tantrum you threw since you lived there... Bruce asked you, why you wanted me to come to stay here, after all, I did to you when my mom and dad died... you told him that you knew with all your heart that I was not a mean person and that I was just upset. you also told him that you had a feeling that I would be in your words 'the best older brother ever because I know what I want'. Bruce just laughed it off but Alfred knew that you meant it with all your tiny little heart."

"But what does that have to do with... this" 

"remember Jason. how I didn't like him." Nod "you told me that no matter how mean Jason is being. he is just hurting inside and wanted someone to be there for him. you said you had a good feeling about him. don't you remember?" 

"I mean yeah" she smiled at the memory "he was" 

"or how about Tim... you basically kidnapped him from school and brought him home. because your gut told you to do it" Asahi laughed at that remembering full well what happened that day. Tim was a loner at school and some of the older classmen were helping the younger classmen with their work for extra credit. Asahi dragged him home that same day. when Tim's parents died, he moved in because Asahi and Dick were the only people he knew and was friends with. 

"and let's not forget when Damian's mom dropped him off" Dick laughed "he almost cut off your head but noo a Gut feeling told you he was going to be the best younger brother ever and that if we even thought about sending him back you would skin us alive and have Alfred hide the bodies."

"WHAT HE IS" Asahi laughed 

"and look back at all the times your gut got us out of so many jams... like that time Sports-Master Broke in. no one knew he was here but you ran up to Bruce telling him that he was a dangerous man because your gut told you he was. you turned out to be right and he was arrested along with his men not even an hour later."

"ok but what does it have to do with what I told you," she asked him 

"When you tell me you married a boy in a game... and you tell me you loved him with all your heart... and that you trusted him so much that you put your own life at risk for him probably winning a losing battle...that tells me that your gut spoke to you and told you 'this is the one'" he told her "it probably told you that because it was true... not even with your old boyfriends... not one of them did you ever say you loved them. not one" 

"but Tim said---"

"ok how about this... we ignore what Tim said and you tell me why you fell in love with this mysteries Kirito the black swordsmen." Dick offered. 

"i...i..." with a quick nod from Dick, she started to think back to when she met Kirito. when she realized her feelings of love and not a strong like. "i... I was with Asuna and Kuradeel... they attacked me when I wasn't paying attention. I was just about dead when Kirito showed up... he had to kill Kuradeel because he went crazy. Asuna ran off leaving me with Kirito. he confessed his feelings to me. he told me that he cared deeply for me. i... I didn't know what he meant at first but... it hit me. I had been following him around for at least a year because I knew I couldn't do it alone... I realized if that was what it was I would have stayed with Klein... what I felt was stronger. I wanted to be standing next to him not behind him or in front of him. just next to him holding his hand. after that happened we went on a couple of dates and he asked me to be his girlfriend... we got married a year after that " 

"That is a lovely thing for a young man to do. one can only wish more men would do such things like risk their lives for a lady more often." they hear a voice from the door. they turned their head quickly. they saw Alfred standing there.

"Alfred..." Asahi said as she looked at him shocked Dick was just as shocked not paying attention fully and was caught by surprise. 

"no need to worry Miss Asahi... this conversation never happened and I never heard anything but I wish for you to know that I trust your judgment and wish to meet this Kirito at some point. I would like to thank him personally for taking care of you when we could not" he smiled as he walked out of the room. Dick let out a sigh before laughing. 

"see even Alfred agrees with me." Dick smiled "listen... for now just Ignore what Tim said and continue living out your recovery the best you can. once you get better... I will help you find 'Kirito' and we will reunite you two for your happily ever after" he laughed 

"but what if he tells dad"

"don't worry about it ill handle it if he does." Dick smiled at her "if you say this Kirito boy is a good person. enough for you to want to marry him then I trust you. your gut has never lead us wrong before why start now." 

* * *

## a couple of months later

Asahi had to basically relearn how to walk properly. She worked hard. she caught up in what she missed in school and was placed under homeschooling. she didn't talk much with Tim but knew that Dick talked to him. she wasn't sure what he said to him but Tim later came and apologized for what he said and left after telling her that he will not tell Bruce about it but that she had to before it was too late. 

she was on her way to Japan after Dick convinced Bruce to let her go and meet up with Shiro's family and talk to them before it became too long. Bruce agreed to let her and even agreed to let her go shopping with Dick for new clothes and video games. 

What Bruce didn't know was that Asahi will be going to the Dicey Café. she was shocked to find out that was one of her closest friends Cafe he opened right before he joined S.A.O.she was excited to hear that he was doing good for himself. 

a couple of hours of being in Japan Asahi got unpacked for her week stay in Japan and went out to meet up with Shiro's family with Dick. once they were done there they were walking to the Cafe. Asahi was excited when they got there. 

when they walked in they didn't see any customers. 

"hello" Asahi called out. a woman quickly ran to the front and smiled at her and Dick.

"Oh hello dear. please have a seat. take your time" she bowed and gave them a menu as they sat down.

"thank you very much." Dick smiled at her. they ordered their drinks and waited till she came over one last time before they asked her anything. just as she was placing the cups on the table Asahi spoke up.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude miss" she started "but is your husband here. I need to talk to him" the woman gave a confused look

"yes, he is here. do you want me to get him now" she asked? she was confused 

"yes please" she smiled up at her" 

"I'm sorry but how do you know him" 

"oh... we met before my name is Asahi" Asahi smiled 

"alright... ill go get him then," she said as she finished giving them their order before going to ger her husband. a moment later a buff man walked in searching the room. he didn't have to look because it was basically empty. he slowly walked up to Asahi and tapped her shoulder his wife standing by the door to the upstairs floor. 

"my wife told me you wished to talk to me" he smiled, he was confused because he never met someone named Asahi before but came anyway. Asahi turned around slowly and smiled up at him

"Agil" she called as she got up. he stood there shocked

"Moon..." he called as she hugged him. he stood there frozen before quickly hugging her "where have you been girl," he asked once the shock went away "I've been so worried over you" 

"me too... I'm so sorry I never came in contact," she said as she let go of him. he smiled down at her "I was on lockdown after I got out of the game." 

"no it's fine" he smiled at her before giving her a confused look "but I thought you where trapped in the game," he asked before looking at Dick "oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Andrew Mills. but you can call me Agil like Moon Does" he stuck his hand out to Dick to shake. Dick got up and shook his hand 

"oh well, I'm Dick. I'm Asahi's older brother" Dick smiled and nodded

"This is my wife Trish" he smiled as he hugged his wife who walked over "honey this is my little friend I told you I made back in the game. Wolf D. Moon and this is her brother Dick" he smiled 

"oh my real name is Asahi Moon Wayne" Asahi smiled as she shook Trish's hand she smiled.

"Andrew talked about you a lot. he told me without you he wouldn't have opened that weapons shop he had in the game" 

"Yup," Asahi said with a smile.

"wait... so you said you couldn't come in contact since you've been out," Agil asked her giving her a confused look

"ya... I've been trapped at home. my Dad and brothers won't let me near any social media since it could put me in danger and I have been so busy with my rehabilitation I couldn't really join any games."

"... that's odd," he said as he kissed his wife and walked behind the counter and took something out. they were pictures. "someone took these pictures a couple of months ago... " he said as he showed them to Asahi. she looked at them confused. it was of a girl. she was too far away to see but you could tell it almost looked like her. small frame wearing a black cloak or had black hair. she couldn't tell. 

"no... I've been out since Kirito beat..."

"Kazuto" Andrew smiled and offered her a slight smile. Asahi smiled back before finishing. 

"when Kazuto beat Kayaba. I remember we had a quick moment before I woke up... he was going to tell me his real name but everything muted over and I woke up in my room... I don't remember being in a place like that cage."

"I told Kirito about it too... he thought it was you since you never contacted him. he is in that game right now trying to get whoever that is out," Andrew told her. 

"Asahi..." Dick said as he got her attention "no"

"Dick... I love him..."

"how about we talk before we do anything" Trish offered. as she grabbed Asahi's shoulder. "we can call that nice friend of yours Tsuboi Ryōtarō... or those two girls Ayano Keiko and Shinozaki Rika."

"Who are they," Asahi asked Dick gave a confused look thinking as to why they would invite someone his sister didn't know.

"Klein name is Tsuboi Ryōtarō, Silica is Ayano Keiko, and Lisbeth real name is Rika Shinozaki" Andrew smiled again "they were really worried over you"

"What... no way" Asahi's concerned face quickly disappeared and was replaced with one of excitement. a couple of minutes in. Asahi started to talk to Trish about her husband and Asahi's family. she revealed that she was actually the daughter of Bruce Wayne. to the shock of the couple. Klein came running in after a bit followed by the two girls. he bolted to Asahi and hugged her. 

"I thought you died," he told her once he let go. they were sitting down in the upstairs part of the Cafe in the living room. they all had tea and coffee in front of them as they talked.

on the other side of the room, Dick was talking to Andrew and Trish. 

"I'm sorry to come here unannounced," Dick said as he rubbed the back of his head "our father is in a couple of meetings this week here in Japan and he said that Asahi could explore with me... she really wanted to visit this place."

"it's not a problem. I told Moon about this little cafe when I met her the first month of the game she said once she was out of the game and gets ungrounded she would come" Agil laughed

"oh ya... about a week after she woke up Bruce grounded her because apparently, they made a promise that if something went wrong he was allowed to ground her for the rest of her life."

"sounds just like her" Agil smiled as he took a sip of his tea "she talked about you guys a lot" 

"really"

"ya said that all of you were adopted... and that she has so much extended family she doesn't even know which one is actually part of the family by blood"

"that's for sure," Dick said as he too took a sip of his coffee

"why don't you tell us what bothering you... I saw that look you gave her when she told you he loved Kazuto" Trish asked 

"oh, that..." Dick said as he placed the cup on the table again "It's hard to explain."

"let me guess. she is your baby sister and you find it hard to let her go to a boy you never met before" Trish smiled 

"no... I mean ya... I mean kinda" Dick sighed "it's just that... she told me about her... being married to him...and about..."

"not knowing who he is. or not knowing what his intentions might be going on in his head. or how about him wanting to hurt your sister." Agil asked him.

"um... yeah" Dick nodded "how did you know" 

"we went threw the same thing," Agil said as he grabbed his wife's hand. they smiled at each other.

"I met Andrew a couple of years ago. we were playing a game together and I needed a team. since most of my friends at the time didn't like to play in games with the Nerv Gear at the time, I asked him to join me in a boss raid. he agreed and after that, we started talking more. he told me about his life and about what he did for a living. I told him about my life and how I was finishing up college to become a game designer." Trish told Dick

"We... went out a couple of times in-game before we met in I.R.L. the language barrier was a hard thing but... we ended up getting married at 26. our families disagreed at first of course but we worked through it." 

"I mean yes... but she's my sister I want to see her safe" 

"Trust me... Kazuto loves her just as much as she loves him... maybe even more so" Agil told him. Dick just looked over at Asahi who was talking to her friends. "want me to tell you what I see whenever they are together" Agil asked him. Dick just nodded and turned to look at him "I see this little girl who shines like the sun when she is next to him. I don't know if she told you about Yui... but when they had that little girl. it was almost like the world around them never mattered. I visited them once when Yui was alive and the first thing I thought was, I want this for my family." Agil smiled 

"and I have never seen both of them in the same room before and I could already tell how deeply in love those two are... I can't wait to look at their faces when they meet each other again... it took me and Andrew 2 years to fall in love and get married and from what I hear it took them two and a half."

"I mean... I want to meet him before she makes a big decision..."

"and I'm sure she will make the right one... but you have to realize that they know... knew that their marriage in S.A.O was not real. they both know this and from what I heard when we were still in-game that they would continue their relationship in a less stressful environment."

"what do you mean by that" Dick asked confused he kept drinking his coffee only to realize that he didn't have anymore. 

"when you are in the game... you feel trapped. you don't know what's going on with your body... or if you were going to die soon in I.R.L. or if you're going to die in the game. so relationships were born where normally there wouldn't be. it was a stressful time for people who lost hope in leaving the game"

"I mean I guess your right" Dick nodded "but the hard thing is going to be explaining that to Bruce and our siblings... they... are more closed off about these kinds of things"

"I can try to contact Kazuto so you can talk to him before Asahi and Kazuto meet" 

"no... it's ok" Dick said as he watched his sister jump around the guy named Klein laughing before she sat down again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to continue this as a story please let me know. I really enjoyed my time making this one.
> 
> This is a one-shot that might turn into multiple one-shots if people would like to request some.


End file.
